longhillsciencerevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Topic 3 Keywords
Here are some keywords for you to use in your revision! Active transport - Active transport is the transport of nutrients within an organism requires energy. ImagesCAOFXD15.jpg|Active transport ImagesCAO6R4JL.jpg|photosynthesis imagesCATT21CX.jpg|Membrane anatomy.gif|Animal Cell imagesCAIBGYGP.jpg|Decomposer imagesCAKK7K4P.jpg|Micro organism anatomyjnh.gif|Plant cell Chlorofluorocarbons (CFC's) This is an organic compoud which contains chlorine, fluorine and carbons, these contribute to the ozone depletion. Ozone - Ozone is a gas which is a dangerous polloutant at ground level, it has the formula O3. Biodiversity - A range of different organisms in one area. Anaerobic - When something takes place in the absence of oxygen. Aerobic Respiration - When something takes place in the presence of oxygen. Intraspecies - Competition between the same species Interspecies - Competition between different species. Denitrifying bacteria - A type of bacteria which removes nitrogen from soil and convert it into nitrates. Membrane - Membrane is a layer that seperates the interior of a cell from the exterior of the cell. Photosynthesis - This is the process that plants use to produce glucose so they can respire. The word equation is Carbon Dioxide + Water = Oxygen + Glucose. The symbol equation is CO2 + H20 = O2 + C6H12O6 (Glucose)! Animal cell - Fundamental building block of tissue within an organism that make the organism up. These are found in organisms belonging to the kingdom animalia and not mamilia. Decomposer - an organism that causes dead organisms to decay. Microorganism - A microscopic organism. eg. a bacterium, virus, or fungus Plant cell - A fundamental building block of tissue that make up an organism belonging to the kingdo m plantae. Biosphere - only light can enter, nothing else can. It can sustain life. The surface of the Earth is a biosphere. It is no more than a few miles above or below the surface of the Earth. Deforestation - the clearance of naturally occurring forests by logging and burning. Mineral - Form of nutrient found in soil. Salt - Sodium Chloride, found in most shops. Predator - an animal that naturally feeds on others. The animals it feeds on are called prey. Carbon cycle - The carbon cycle is the process by which carbon is transported around the enviorment, in various forms Disease - A disease is an abnormal condition affecting the body of an organism. These can be caused by faulty genes or by pathogens. These pathogens could be virii, bacteria or fungi. Nitrifying bacteria - Bacteria that produce nitrogen from nitrates in the soil. Respiration - The proccess that an organism uses to produce energy. The formula is Glucose + Oxygen = Carbon Dioxide + Water + (Energy) Cellulose - Cellulose is a type of fat. Cell wall - tougher outer shell of membrane. Eutrophication - This is when nutrients are added to the environment, for example; When a farmer adds nitrates to his crops, the rain then washes the excess nitrates away and into lakes and rivers, the micro-organisms then use up the oxygen in the lakes and rivers, therefore the inhabitants and plants in the lakes/rivers die, then the micro-organisms feed off the decaying plants and inhabitants causing the lake/rive to decay and rot. This is called eutrophication. Nitrogen cycle - The cycle which nitrogen is around the enviroment. root - the part of the plant that takes in nutrients from the soil and keeps the plant stable and upright. chlorophyll - the substance in a plant cell that takes in light to help in the process of respiration. fertiliser - any substance such as manure or a mixture of nitrates used to make soil more fertile. Nitrogen fixing Bacteria - A type of micro-organism that converts nitrogen in the atmosphere is converted into ammonia. sustainability -The ability to reuse and maintain a closed system. chloroplast - Organelles within a cell that contain chlorophyll. food production - The mass production of food commercially . nucleus - Where all the genetic information is stored transpiration- The process that a plant uses to get water from the soil to its leaves, to then evaporate. combustion - the process of oxygen reacting with a hydrocarbon. there are two types of combustion, incomplete and complete. global warming - The theory that the earth is gradually heating up, with serious implications. osmosis - the passive movement of water into a cell, to a lower concentration gradient. vacuole - A small cavity in the cytoplasm of a cell, bound by a single membrane and containing water, food, or metabolic waste. cytoplasm - Something in a plant cell glucose - The simplest form of sugar. The chemical formula is C6H12O6. phloem - The food-conducting tissue of vascular plants, consisting of sieve tubes, fibers, parenchyma, and sclereids. xylem - The supporting and water-conducting tissue of vascular plants, consisting primarily of tracheids and vessels; woody tissue. Check http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page for updates on keywords. image 22.jpg Category:keywords Category:topic 3 Category:biology Category:Active transport Category:dentrifying bacteria Category:membrane Category:photosynthesis Category:animal cell Category:decomposers Category:microorganism Category:plant cell Category:biosphere Category:deforestaion Category:mineral Category:salt Category:predator Category:carbon cycle Category:disease Category:nitrifying bacteria Category:respiration Category:cellulose Category:cell wall Category:eutrophication Category:Global Warming Category:Combustion Category:Deforestation Category:Interspecies Category:Intraspecies Category:Eutrophication Category:Respiration Category:Energy Category:Nitrates Category:Fertilisers Category:Biodiversity Category:Photosynthesis Category:Ozone Category:Ozone layer Category:Chlorofluorocarbons Category:Ozone Depletion